Lighting fixtures are often powered on and off manually to control illumination of an area by light from the lighting fixtures. In some cases, lighting fixtures include a motion sensor (e.g., a Passive Infrared (PIR) motion sensor) to control illumination of an area based on detection of motion by the motion sensor. To illustrate, a PIR sensor uses passive infrared to monitor motion in an area, for example, that is under or in front of a lighting fixture. Once a motion is detected by the PIR sensor, the PIR sensor may send a signal to power on the light source of the lighting fixture to emit a light or to increase the brightness level of the light emitted by the lighting fixture. In some cases, a motion sensor such as a PIR sensor may have a more limited coverage area for detecting motion than desirable. For example, when a PIR sensor is mounted on a pole (e.g., at a height of 20 feet or higher) of an outdoor lighting fixture, the detection coverage area of the PIR sensor may be too small to timely detect a car's motion. To illustrate, a moving car may move past an outdoor lighting fixture by the time the lighting fixture illuminates an area near the lighting fixture based on detection of the automobile's motion by the PIR sensor of the lighting fixture. Thus, a solution that provides improved illumination based on motion detection is desirable.